


Dumbledore uses 4 percent of his power

by Howdafloof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cornelius is utterly useless, Harry’s gay thoughts save him, OH LAWD HE GOIN FOR FIVE, Thats a lot of power, dear I’m just shaking just THINKING about it, warning for an extreme four percent of power usage, you heathens wouldn’t understand of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: “Tom, I know you’re in there...” He said lowly, not battering an eye as Harry gave a pained gasp.“...I feel that I should let you know that have used a mere 4 percent of my power during this battle so far....” the bearded wizard continued, a shaking Harry suddenly seizing up as if the beast inside understood just how serious the situation truly was.Slowly, Albus leant forward until his breath ghosted over Harry.“...you do not want to make it 5” he finished with a dangerous edge to his voiceWitness Dumbledore’s power level during the ministry battle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dumbledore uses 4 percent of his power

**Author's Note:**

> Hold onto your horses, this is serious business

Green flames erupted from one of the nearby fireplaces and Harry could only gasp in awe as the last person he expected to be here ducked out from under the mantle.

“It was foolish for you to come here tonight Tom, the Aurors are on their way” Dumbledore spoke lowly, the twinkle in his eyes replaced by a steely gaze and the headteachers normally elegant demeanour could only be described as menacing.

Dumbledore meant business.

Voldemort regarded the man with a seemingly calm gaze, but the hint of his insane excitement for bloodlust was offset just the slightest bit and he began to back away even as Dumbledore failed to move closer.

“By which time I shall be gone and _you_...shall be _dead_.” The slit nosed monstrosity spoke, gesturing to the man with his wand-a slight edge to his usually stable voice.

It seemed even the great Lord Voldemort was aware of the immense power Albus Dumbledore held.

However even the threat of causing the man to unleash said power was not enough to stop Riddle and in an act as foolish as it was insane, the dark lord sent force as mighty blue beam from his wand.

Harry-currently defenceless-threw himself into a nearby fire place while Albus Dumbledore whirled the Elder wand and shot first a red blast of his own power, a seemingly unimpressive amount to the untrained eye, however Harry knew that Tom Riddle had just caused the older man to draw on 1% of his power.

This, to anyone who was aware of the Elder Wand and Dumbledore’s capabilities-was a sign the great wizard was not taking the situation lightly.

The beams of power clashed and sparks flew as a duel started. Magma-like droplets of pure magic dropped from the centre point of the two beams as both parties channeled their willpower into the fight.

Even facing off against an opponent who held the _Elder Wand_ of all wands, Voldemort’s attention was still drawn to Harry and he attempted the flick the centre-point of the duel over to the boy, hoping to damage him from the mighty sparks and gobs of burning magic, the tiles above the sheltering boy shattered as lighting slammed into them, all Harry could do was curl up and make himself as small as possible. Dumbledore, keenly aware of the risk Harry was in, added a further 0.5% of power to the duel, pushing Tom’s beam back.

With a grunt of effort Tom swiped his wand to the side, breaking the tethering attacks with a small blast before summoning an orb of flame and breathing into it, the orb elongating and turning to a giant burning snake-Fiendfyre had been summoned.

The snake reared up in all its fiery glory as Voldemort laughed before attempting to strike down at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster gave a great lash of his wand, blasting back the infernal fire, he struck again and again, quickly causing the creature to start loosing its cohesive form despite Voldemort’s attempts to control it. Wanting to really put the pressure on after such an intense spell, Dumbledore bolstered his magic heavily, taking it up to 3% and with a final lash the creature lost form and exploded in a mass of billowing fire that Voldemort was forced to defend against via a blast of defensive magic. With barely a pause Dumbledore drew water from the fountain that Tom had slowly been retreating towards and immediately engulfed the wizard in aqua, lifting him up in a sphere of water and hurtling him about within as the orb glided across the large room.

Unfortunately Harry had gotten up and decided to stare uselessly at the scene with sad eyes. The dark wizard managed to lash out of the orb of water and Albus immediately added another .5% of power to block the nonverbal spell at Harry and push him away.

Finally Dumbledore dropped the orb hoping the pressure of the water might cause some damage but the dark robed monster was up in a flash and casting out a mass of pure dark power with a cry of effort.

The headmaster quickly shielded against the attack, pitch black magic slamming at the shield with no effect against the almighty 3.5% of defensive power. Dumbledore began to push forward-intent on gaining ground- only for his opponent to suddenly recall the magic into a blue orb of pure power-

“ _ **YYAAAAHHH**_!”

Which he then unleashed with a primal scream, the orb erupting in a shockwave with such speed and force it knocked both the other males off balance and broke every window in the massive room.

The sound of shattering glass was all encompassing, but through the crescendo of noise, Dumbledore realised that he had landed on his funny bone during the fall in a distinctly un-funny way that actually hurt.

With a hiss of effort, Tom gripped his wand with both hands and poised it like a dagger above his head, directing the glass which gathered in a stream off the floor and went sailing towards the headmaster and Harry.

Deciding that he had humoured Voldemort long enough, Albus added one more half percent of power to his output of magic and though having to grasp his stinging arm with the other hand, easily shielded against the incoming glass, breaking it into sand that coated both men.

A short bout of silence ensured that was finally broken by Voldemort's uneven breath, the dark wizard slowly lowered his wand, though he physically looked alright, the slight quiver to his hands indicated his last attack had taken a significant amount of power.

Now pushed into a more desperate situation, the bald noseless freak jumped into Harry’s mind and attempted to bait Dumbledore into killing the boy.

Harry struggled as he felt the dark lord inside him and attempted to push back.

Dumbledore merely stepped back over to Harry, leaned down and looked into the cloudy eyes.

“Tom, I know you’re in there...” He said lowly, not battering an eye as Harry gave a pained gasp.

“...I feel that I should let you know that have used a mere 4% of my power during this battle so far....” the bearded wizard continued, a shaking Harry suddenly seizing up as if the beast inside understood just how serious the situation truly was.

Slowly, Albus leant forward until his breath ghosted over Harry.

“...you do not want to make it 5” he finished with a dangerous edge to his voice.

It was at that moment that Harry’s thoughts became clearer and he accidentally though of the different connotation of Voldemort ‘being inside him’ could mean.

As this thought was exposed full blast to said dark wizard within him, Voldemort screamed before jumping the fuck out of those gay thoughts.

Just as he fully managed to extract himself from sexually confused boy, the sound of Floos lighting up became apparent and Cornelius Fudge along with a dozen other Aurors appeared, gasping as they took sight of Voldemort.

Realising he was stuck between a rock and a possible 5% of power from Dumbledore, the dark lord misted the fuck out of there.

“G-good lord-he’s-hes BACK” Cornelius stuttered, almost feeling guilty for attempting to get Harry’s soul sucked out of him now that the truth was exposed.

The minister started to step forward but stopped abruptly as Dumbledore turned towards him.

“Cornelius...” he started with a deep serious edge to his voice, said minister swallowed as he held the older man’s gaze.

“...4 _percent_ ” Albus finished.

Cornelius Fudge fainted dead away.


End file.
